sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Προπαγάνδα
Προπαγάνδα Propaganda thumb|300px | [[Μαθησιακή Μηχανή Διαφωτισμός ]] thumb|300px|[[Πλύση Εγκεφάλου .]] - Μία Κοινωνική Διαδικασία Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Προπαγάνδα" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη " ". Ετυμολογικά, προπαγάνδα σημαίνει «διάδοση μίας φιλοσοφίας ή άποψης». Ορισμός Προπαγάνδα είναι η παρουσίαση ενός μηνύματος με έναν συγκεκριμένο τρόπο ώστε να εξυπηρετήσει συγκεκριμένους σκοπούς. Εισαγωγή Ιστορικά, ο όρος χρησιμοποιείται ως επί το πλείστον εντός πολιτικού συγκειμένου και ιδιαίτερα αναφορικά με συγκεκριμένες κινήσεις που προωθούνται από κυβερνήσεις ή πολιτικές ομάδες. Το προπαγανδιστικό μήνυμα διαφέρει από την γενικότερη διαφήμιση στο ότι περιέχει τρανταχτές και επιτηδευμένες ψευδολογίες ή/και παραλείπει τέτοιον όγκο αληθειών/γεγονότων σχετικών με το θέμα που καθίσταται έντονα παροδηγητικό. Σκοπός της προπαγάνδας Σκοπός της προπαγάνδας είναι να αλλάξει δραστικά τις απόψεις των άλλων αντί απλώς να μεταδώσει γεγονότα. Για παράδειγμα, η προπαγάνδα μπορεί να επιστρατευτεί προκειμένου να προϊδεάσει θετικά ή αρνητικά σε σχέση με κάποια ιδεολογική θέση, αντί να παρουσιάσει την ίδια την θέση. Η προπαγάνδα διαφοροποιείται από την «κανονική» επικοινωνία, επειδή επιδιώκει να διαμορφώσει απόψεις με έμμεσες και συχνά δόλιες μεθόδους. Για παράδειγμα, η προπαγάνδα συχνά μεταδίδεται με τέτοιον τρόπο ώστε να προκαλεί ισχυρά συναισθήματα και αυτό το κάνει κυρίως με το να υπονοεί παράλογες (μη ενορατικές) σχέσεις μεταξύ ιδεών. Η έκκληση στο συναίσθημα είναι ίσως η πιο απροκάλυπτη μέθοδος προπαγάνδας, αφού υπάρχουν πολλές άλλες μέθοδοι, λιγότερο φανερές και μάλιστα δόλιες. Επί παραδείγματι, η προπαγάνδα μπορεί να διαδίδεται έμμεσα. Μπορεί να μεταδίδεται ως εύλογη προκατάληψη εντός μιάς φαινομενικά ισορροπημένης και δίκαιης δημόσιας συζήτησης ή επιχειρηματολογίας. Αυτό μπορεί να επιτευχθεί ακόμη καλύτερα σε συνδυασμό με την μέθοδο μετάδοσης ειδήσεων των μέσων μαζικής επικοινωνίας. Ιδού ένα υποθετικό παράδειγμα όπου υποτίθεται ότι αντιπαρατίθενται αντίθετες απόψεις: *Πολιτικός Ιέραξ (γεράκι): «Πρέπει να παραμείνουμε στην πορεία μας»· *Πολιτική Περιστερά (περιστέρι): «Ο πόλεμος απέβη καταστροφικός και απέτυχε». *Πολιτικός Ιέραξ (γεράκι): «Στον πόλεμο τα πράγματα σπάνια πηγαίνουν ομαλά, και δεν πρέπει να επιτρέπουμε σε ένα κώλυμα να μειώνει την αποφασιστικότητά μας». *Πολιτική Περιστερά (περιστέρι): «Τα κωλύματα είναι κωλύματα και οι αποτυχίες είναι αποτυχίες». *''Όπως φαίνεται από το παράδειγμα, πουθενά δεν εξετάζεται το αν ο πόλεμος είναι τελικά νόμιμος και θεμιτός''. Λακωνικά, συνοπτικά και απλουστευτικά σχόλια ονομάζονται sound bites. Όταν σε έναν δημόσιο διάλογο (που να αφορά ένα ζήτημα υπό επιχειρηματολογία που πράγματι να χρήζει διαλόγου) οι συνδιαλεγόμενοι εκφέρουν επιχειρήματά που πηγάζουν από τις ίδιες βασικές προϋποθέσεις, αλλά δίνουν την εντύπωση ότι πρεσβεύουν αντίθετες απόψεις, τότε ο διάλογος εμμέσως κατηχεί αυτές τις προκαταλήψεις ως απρόσβλητες αλήθειες, καθιστώντας τις κοινώς αποδεκτά δεδομένα για το εν λόγω ζήτημα. Η μέθοδος της προπαγάντας είναι επίσης βασική όσον αφορά και το τι θα σημαίνει «προπαγάνδα» σε κάθε περίπτωση. Ένα μήνυμα δεν πρέπει να είναι απαραιτήτως ψευδές για να αποτελεί προπαγάνδα. Στην πραγματικότητα, τα μηνύματα της σύγχρονης προπαγάνδας δεν είναι κραυγαλέα ψευδή. Ωστόσο, ακόμη και αν το μήνυμα μεταδίδει μόνον «αληθείς» πληροφορίες, αυτές συνήθως περιέχουν φατριακούς προϊδεασμούς και δεν εκθέτουν το μήνυμα με πλήρη και ισορροπημένο τρόπο. Ένα επιπρόσθετο χαρακτηριστικό της προπαγάνδας είναι ο μεγάλος όγκος της. Δηλαδή, ένας προπαγανδιστής μπορεί να προσπαθήσει να επηρεάσει τις γνώμες με το να κάνει το μήνυμά του να μεταδοθεί σε όσο περισσότερα μέρη γίνεται και όσο πιο συχνά γίνεται. Σκοπός αυτής της προσέγγισης είναι *(α) να ενισχύσει τις ιδέες του μέσω επανάληψης και *(β) να καταπνίξει όλες τις εναλλακτικές ιδέες. Στα ελληνικά, η λέξη «προπαγάνδα» φέρει έντονα αρνητική (καθώς και πολιτική) χροιά, μολονότι αυτό δεν ίσχυε πάντοτε. Είδη προπαγάνδας Το modus operandi της προπαγάνδας είναι παρόμοιο με αυτό της διαφήμισης. Για την ακρίβεια, η διαφήμιση μπορεί και να οριστεί ως προπαγάνδα υπέρ κάποιου συγκεκριμένου προϊόντος. Η λεξη προπαγάνδα αφορά κυρίως πολιτικούς ή εθνικιστικούς σκοπούς και την προώθηση αντιστοίχων ιδεών. Η προπαγάνδα σχετίζεται επίσης με εκστρατείες πληροφόρησης από μέρους των κυβερνήσεων, οι οποίες στοχεύουν στην προώθηση ή στην αποθάρρυνση συγκεκριμένων πρακτικών (βλέπε χρήση ζωνών ασφαλείας, κάπνισμα, κλπ). Ακόμη και σε αυτές τις περιπτώσεις, ο χαρακτήρας της προπαγάνδας παραμένει πολιτικός. Η προπαγάνδα μπορεί να λαμβάνει χώρα με φυλλάδια, αφίσες, μέσω τηλεοπτικών και ραδιοφωνικών εκπομπών ή και άλλων μέσων. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Νοοπλαστική * Πλύση Εγκεφάλου * πληροφορία * μήνυμα Βιβλιογραφία *Washington, D.C.: Headquarters; Department of the Army. (partial contents here) *Bytwerk, Randall L. Bending Spines: The Propagandas of Nazi Germany and the German Democratic Republic. East Lansing, MI: Michigan State University Press, 2004. ISBN 0-870-13710-7 * Edwards, John Carver. Berlin Calling: American Broadcasters in Service to the Third Reich. New York, Prager Publishers, 1991. ISBN 0-275-93705-7. * Howe, Ellic. The Black Game: British Subversive Operations Against the German During the Second World War. London: Futura, 1982. *Huxley, Aldous. Brave New World Revisited, New York: Harper, 1958 *Ellul, Jacques. Propaganda: The Formation of Men's Attitudes. Trans. Konrad Kellen & Jean Lerner. New York: Knopf, 1965. New York: Random House/ Vintage 1973 * Linebarger, Paul M. A. (aka Cordwainer Smith). Psychological Warfare. Washington, D.C., Infantry Journal Press, 1948. * Nelson, Richard Alan. A Chronology and Glossary of Propaganda in the United States. Westport, CT and London: Greenwood Press, 1986. ISBN 0313292612. *Rouse, Ed. The PsyWarrior. Retrieved from http://www.psywarrior.com. * Young, Emma (Oct. 10, 2001) Psychological warfare waged in Afghanistan. New Scientist. * Shirer, William L. Berlin Diary: The Journal of a Foreign Correspondent, 1934-1941. New York: Albert A. Knopf, 1942. *SourceWatch, the encyclopedia of propaganda. Available at http://www.sourcewatch.org. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category:Πολιτική Κατηγορία:Νοητικές Διαδικασίες